


March Hare 三月兔

by tiandlzz



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 13:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11419191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiandlzz/pseuds/tiandlzz
Summary: Sometimes, they are mad as march hares.字数：约5994字





	March Hare 三月兔

**Author's Note:**

> 短篇一发完。本来想写罗猴，结果最后发现懒得写肉。所以是无差吧。

“醒了？”  
  
Gareth瞪着Cristiano的眼睛，活像一只受惊的兔子。然后他意识到对方和被子下自己的身上未着寸缕，更大的意识还告诉他屁股后面有一种些微疼痛的危险感觉。  
  
“我在哪儿？”  
  
Cristiano的眉峰挑了起来，似乎是在Gareth的脸上寻找开玩笑的神色，“你在我家里，的卧室里，的床上。”  
  
“噢……”  
  
Gareth缓慢地眨了下眼，随后慢吞吞翻了个身，闭上了眼睛，没过一会儿Cristiano就听到了均匀轻微的呼噜声，分明就是又睡过去了。然而Cristiano没在意，他把被醒过来的Gareth弄乱的被单重新拉起来盖住Gareth裸露出来的肩膀，就自个儿转身拿起手机看了眼时间。8：03，也还好今天是休息日，否则往常这时候他早就已经完成了一系列晨练开始吃早餐了。于是Cristiano决定奢侈地给自己放一天假。  
  
Gareth再次在被子里蠕动着醒过来的时候，Cristiano拿起手机再看了次时间：8：15。他偏头再次迎上Gareth像极了受惊兔子模样的注目。  
  
“醒了？”  
  
“居然不是做梦……”  
  
“你指哪方面？”  
  
威尔士人张了张嘴，仿佛突然忘了如何熟练运用语言表达能力，“我指……我在你的……床上？”  
  
“看起来挺像是你这样说的事实。”  
  
威尔士人赞同地点了点头，然后捂住了太阳穴，低声哼哼起来。  
  
“头痛？”  
  
“是啊。”  
  
“酒喝多了吧？”  
  
威尔士人再次瞪着他，不可置信地辩驳：“我从不喝酒。我不喜欢喝酒。”  
  
Cristiano再次挑起眉峰耸了耸肩，“那么看起来你还有你没发现的另一个人格。”Gareth哑口无言地摇了摇头，还是不相信自己喝了酒，但形似宿醉的头晕目眩却并不像是假的。随后他抬起头再次看向不知道在一本笔记簿上写着或者画着什么的男人，思索要询问的其余问题。  
  
“我记得昨晚上有个欢庆会，在你的家里……因为我们赢了一场艰难的比赛……然后……”Gareth边说着，边看到Cristiano抬起眼皮俏皮地朝他眨了眨眼睛，Gareth喉咙里的梗塞感更加强烈了。“你在画什么？”  
  
Cristiano闻言坦然地亮出笔记簿上的成果：一堆胡乱飞舞的线条组成的不知道什么玩意儿的东西。  
  
“这是啥？”  
  
“你。”  
  
Gareth哭笑不得地捂住了嘴。  
  
“昨晚上在我身下呻吟渴求更多的你。”Cristiano得意地晃晃本子。  
  
“你在开玩笑吧？”Gareth瞪着葡萄牙人，想起屁股后面微痛的感觉，然后他迅速接下自己的话继续说，“不不，不用回答了，我要走了，我……我还有事，家里……家里有点……我的衣服呢？”  
  
“被我撕烂了。”Cristiano慢悠悠地歪头看着惊呆的威尔士人，兴致勃勃地回答，“你只能裸奔回家了。”  
  
Gareth强行把呼之欲出的F字母和B字母开头的词语咽回喉咙里，再强行把嘴角扯起来形成一个难看至极的笑容，简称皮笑肉不笑：“你一定是在开玩笑，Cris，这一点都不好笑。”  
  
Cristiano不置可否地耸了耸肩，笔尖朝着衣橱一指，“你可以穿我衣柜里的衣服，内裤在下数第一个抽屉里。我俩的身材差不多，你应该也可以穿才对。”  
  
当然让Cristiano没料到的是，穿上Cristiano衣服的Gareth溜得比兔子还快。  
  
又过了一个小时，看起来完全没睡好的Marcelo挠着屁股来喊Cristiano了，“我再也不和Ramos睡一块儿了，他的睡相简直是场灾难，上帝保佑我的肋骨。”  
  
10：05，送走Marcelo和Fabio和Ramos和Karim的Cristiano总算是可以有机会出门晃悠晃悠了，他开着车路过Gareth的家，一切都静悄悄的，阳光下的豪宅像棺材一样死寂。Cristiano没见到Gareth惯常停在前院的SUV，也出门了？Cristiano在心里哼了哼，伸手把放前面的墨镜取来戴上，转过方向盘就驶上了大道。  
  
再一次见到Gareth的身影是在市中心的路边，在熙熙攘攘的人群一侧，在露天咖啡店的桌椅中，Gareth竟然完美地发挥他自己的透明体质，要不是看到了他偶然脱下帽子梳理大背头，Cristiano说不定还真注意不到他。但既然注意到了，Cristiano就用不着继续漫无目的地开车闲逛了。他把车停在了路边正好有空的车位里，打开车门走下来，把自己的面容尽量隐藏进羽绒服的领口里，用帽子完全遮掩住自己的发型，再像个阿萨辛一样悄无声息地穿过人流走到Gareth面前坐下。  
  
似乎在神游的威尔士人异常迟钝地过了好几秒才发现了另外一个人的出现，他抬起头来，Cristiano正好可以看到Gareth吃惊睁圆的、好看的灰蓝眼睛，活像一只下一秒就要拔腿就跑的兔子，Cristiano还看到了Gareth微张开的嘴里呼出的热气在寒冷的天气里形成一团白雾。  
  
“你怎么……”  
  
“我在你身上放了追踪器。”  
  
尴尬得本想埋头继续喝咖啡的Gareth差点一口喷出来。  
  
“我在开玩笑。”Cristiano好心地安慰这个可怜的威尔士人。  
  
“我想起来了……”Gareth尴尬地抽了张纸巾擦擦嘴，“我昨晚上好像在你家跳舞了，告诉我不是真的。”  
  
“你还是在我的茶几上跳的，你还吐了自己一身，我也记得很清楚，不过你放心，”Cristiano看着Gareth越来越哭丧的脸，自个儿心里倒越发尝到滋味，“Ramos表示很喜欢你的舞。”  
  
“我的天……”威尔士人捂住了自己的脸，“真不敢相信我居然喝酒了。”  
  
“看来我比你更加有自律心。好消息是，你的干净衣服明天应该就可以给你送过去了。但有一点我很好奇，你发酒疯的时候都是这么恐怖的吗？”  
  
“我以前，从没喝过酒。我是说，排除礼节上的一小杯酒以外。”Gareth严肃地再补充了一句，“我没开玩笑。”  
  
“啊，看来我的确是比你更加有自律心。”Cristiano活像又赢下一场国家德比那样得意洋洋地大笑出声，然后在引起旁人注意之前拉低了些帽檐，“接下来你想继续在这里坐一下午？”  
  
Gareth稍稍抬头看了眼葡萄牙人，喝完最后一口咖啡，说道，“看起来你已经有了出行计划？”  
  
“不然我也不会现在坐在你面前了，宝贝。”  
  
Gareth差点又喷了出来，所幸他已经喝完了咖啡。他慌不择路地把‘宝贝’像擦黑板字那样在脑里飞快擦得一干二净。“跟我有关系？”他边说着边移开视线瞧着来往的路人，然后看向Cristiano漂亮的座驾。  
  
“嗯……算有吧，似乎已经办完家里急事的你现在看起来挺闲的，要跟我去兜兜风吗？”  
  
Gareth移回视线正好对上Cristiano墨镜下的目光，他就是能感觉到这墨镜下的目光，像老鹰盯着兔子那样的紧迫感，刺得Gareth的皮肤开始发痒。他又想逃了，甚至开始观察起四周的地形，并开始计算最短的逃跑路线，寒冷的天气下他居然开始冒汗了。这个时候Cristiano一把抓住了他的手臂，正好在他那黄色腕带的下方，一点都没有勒住Gareth的手。但已经足够让Gareth吓一大跳。  
  
“怎么了……？”  
  
“也没什么，反射性觉得现在抓住你比较好。”Cristiano无辜且认真地解释着，他盯着Gareth的眼睛，思忖了好一会儿才继续说。“你想跑？”  
  
“跑哪儿去？”  
  
“我怎么知道。”  
  
Gareth认真想了下他能不能跑过Cris的跑车后小心翼翼地问，“你想去哪儿兜风？”  
  
“先上车再说。”说完Cristiano就拉着Gareth的手腕站起来。几分钟后Gareth坐在Cris的副驾驶上，愣愣地看着车前窗外的道路，跑车里开始供应暖气，但并没有止住从他脚心升起来的寒意。他踩在毯子上，却如同踩在云端般使不上力，然后他在Cristiano开始启动上路的时候下意识抓紧了椅垫。  
  
“我又没加速，市区堵着呢。你怕啥？”Cristiano瞄到了Gareth的模样嘲笑起来。  
  
“我感觉我坐的不是汽车，而是恐龙。”Gareth诚实地回答，他的眼睛看向Cristiano。Cristiano觉得这差不多是他第一次看到Gareth这种几乎接近毫不设防的样子了。不算上昨晚上的话。  
  
“你坐过恐龙？”  
  
“去环球影城的时候坐过假的。”  
  
Cristiano再次瞄了眼Gareth，他觉得这个威尔士人好像诚实过头了。又过了几分钟，他感觉威尔士人总算开始认为这辆跑车不会吃掉他才放松了起来，“你的西语学得怎么样了？”当他们驶过一家牛排店的时候再也受不了尴尬沉默的Cristiano开始找话。  
  
“还行吧……嗯……一团糟。”Gareth勉强地笑了下，他真的不擅长撒谎，跟Cristiano一模一样。  
  
“[想去乡下玩玩吗？]”Cristiano用起了西班牙语。他可爱看Gareth努力思索外语意思的样子了。  
  
“[有什么好玩的？]”Gareth用力回忆着家教给他上的所有语法和单词课，非常勉强地回答。  
  
“【可以眉来眼去卿卿我我啊。】”  
  
Gareth茫然了，过了好一会儿他才说，“我听不懂。”  
  
“听不懂不怪你，我说的是葡语。意思就是nudge nudge wink wink。”  
  
Gareth瞬间就涨红了脸，而Cristiano则爆笑起来。好在这又一次的捉弄算是之后一段时间的最后一次，趁此机会威尔士人在这一路上禁不住胡思乱想起来，最后他把一切都归罪于昨晚的派对，他不知道该开心还是该生气，他的确很喜欢Cristiano，看起来Cristiano也挺喜欢他，但今天，今天真的太不对劲了。Cris捉弄他的次数有点过于多了，以前他们在场上的互动次数虽不算特别多，但也还算和睦。Gareth知道Cristiano喜欢开玩笑，也喜欢偶尔对他这个英国人开玩笑，也许是因为Cris的英超情结。但无论如何，今天都太不对劲了。  
  
而且最致命的一点，他认为Cristiano在有意把这些玩笑开在‘性’与‘爱’的方向上。Gareth不愿去细想这点的原因所在，Cristiano在早上说的那些话，Gareth更倾向于认为是Cristiano在呈口舌之快。但这能否定一切吗？看起来并不能。他这是第一次和Cristiano坐在一辆轿车里，其目的还是“一起去兜风”。他小心翼翼偏头看着Cristiano的侧脸，思考着这个皮肤黝黑男人的真实想法。  
  
后来Gareth真的站在了马德里的郊外乡下，这时候太阳还未下山，美丽的晚霞染遍了整个天际，空气清新，人影寥寥，仿佛形势一片大好。然后他才想起旁边还坐着一个人。他的司机先生，Cristiano Ronaldo坐在车前盖上，坐在Gareth Bale的旁边，也看着天边的晚霞，车道下方是绵延的葡萄地。冬末春初的荒凉感，但又有着奇怪的希望之感。春季已至，然而寒风依然刺骨，希望仍封禁在地底深处。  
  
“就像我们的比赛成绩一样。”Cristiano像猜透了Gareth心思一般微笑地说。  
  
Gareth撇过头沉默不语。  
  
“其实我一直想说，你没必要多苛责自己，媒体都是想赚一口饭吃。”Cristiano拍了拍Gareth的后背，手掌的温度异常温暖，丝毫没有受到寒冷天气的影响。“谣传、流言、蜚语，如果这些真的让你受伤了，其实不算什么丢脸的事。关键在于，你……”Cristiano边说边抬手比划，“……在于你不能认输。”  
  
“你说过很多遍了，Cris。”Gareth也扯起一边的嘴角回头笑着说。  
  
“但人可是很容易遗忘的。”Cristiano躺了下来，Gareth也跟着躺了下来，这时候他才发现天上已经出现了几颗隐隐约约的星光。  
  
“所以你带我来这里就为了再强调一次这句话？”  
  
“一部分的原因。”  
  
“另一部分呢？”  
  
“表白。”  
  
“？！”Gareth差点一个不稳滑下去。  
  
“我是说真的，Gaz，”Cristiano的眼睛依然定定地看着天空，面无表情的样子仿佛只是在念广告台词，“我喜欢你，至少在这个马德里，我依然是喜欢你的，所以即使其他所有人都讨厌你又有什么关系？”  
  
威尔士人已经吃惊得说不出话来了，Cristiano所说的话如同炸弹一样让他震耳欲聋，心脏也跟着急促跳动起来。  
  
“本来我是不想说的，但有些原因让我不得不说出来，如果你在意我职业上的看法，我会说：这没有什么关系，我们会一起训练，一起比赛，一起打配合。你想超越我，行啊，来吧，我不怕，我只会比你更努力。我觉得你是知道我会这么说，所以你才没有开口问我。你信任我不是吗？就像我信任你一样。但还有其他的缘由，比如说，我之前都不太确定我对你的感情，现在我确定了，你知道为什么吗？就在昨晚。”  
  
“……昨晚？”  
  
Cristiano哼哼笑了两下，“我没有趁你之危对你做什么……你就不用继续乱想了。但你对我说了很多，昨晚上，可能你都不记得了，但我可是记得一清二楚。”Cristiano偏过头来看向威尔士人的脸，“你这个猴子，我都不知道自己这么喜欢你，也不知道你那么喜欢我。”  
  
“我到底说了什么……”Gareth坐了起来暗自猛吸了好几口气，他是真的一点都不记得了，而且他已经感觉不到自己现在是什么情绪了，这导致他只能顺着Cristiano的话题思考。他现在只看得见Cristiano，而他的脑海里除了一片空白外就只剩下Cristiano嗡嗡回响的声音和完美的形体，Cristiano躺在车前盖上放松的手臂肌肉，还有这些肌肉下的一颗温柔之心。  
  
“你哭得一塌糊涂。”  
  
“不可能。”  
  
Cristiano挑起眉，轻笑了一声，“反正你伤透了心，在我面前把你一直以来憋在心里的话全说了出来，我只能抱着你拍着你的背不停安慰你说‘宝贝儿别哭了，妈妈在这里’。”  
  
“我现在一点都笑不出来。”Gareth几近崩溃。  
  
“只稍微开一点点玩笑嘛。顺便一提我亲了你，不知道你还记不记得。”  
  
Gareth抿紧了嘴，仿佛Cristiano刚刚的那句话就是一次强吻。“不记得。”  
  
“那想复习一遍吗？”  
  
Gareth瞪着Cristiano，Cristiano也回瞪着Gareth，保持了几秒的沉默后，Cristiano突然在一声鸦啼时一把拉下Gareth衣领子让他们两个嘴唇碰在了一起，力道重得几乎撞到牙齿。随后的唇舌交融几乎就是顺理成章的故事。  
  
当他们两个的脸被亲吻弄得通红最后迟疑地分开之时，Gareth看着身下的Cristiano，喘着气不太确定地问，“跟昨晚一样吗？”  
  
Cristiano思索了一会儿笑着回答：“不太一样，这次你没哭，也没有在跳舞的时候踩滑一屁股跌到地板上。”  
  
“混蛋。”  
  
“反正你记着，我喜欢你，那就够了。但你还要记着，明天以及往后我在训练场上可不会手下留情，放马过来吧，想得到你想要的东西你还得跑快点才行。”  
  
这次Gareth是真心实意地轻松笑了出来：“我也是。”在说出这句话之后，他感觉他终于能够再次呼吸了。  
  
  
  
-FIN-


End file.
